Misery Business
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: It only took him one night to fall for her, and one night for him to lose her. When it all came down to it, love was a misery business. Roxas/Namine one-sided.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I won't lie, this story has POTENTIAL as hell. I had like a whole thing in my mind already, but in the end, I want this to stay as a one-shot for now DX."

Misery Business

Every girl has a dream to marry that perfect guy that they would spend the rest of their life with. They would wear that perfect white dress, making them feel like a princess; having that special day to be about them and their other half. Driving off into the sunset and never looking back, knowing that the smile on their faces was because of that one other person that meant everything to them.

Namine had found that man to be in her husband, Ventus. And for Roxas, it was the most painful sacrifice he had to face.

And it all took was one night, and one dance, to make him realize he was in love with her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a few days before the wedding and Namine had gone out with her girlfriends to go celebrate. The bride to be wanted it to be something innocent, but the girls had other plans. Olette and Kairi convinced her to join them at a girls' night out, which meant clubbing. Namine wasn't much of a party person, but she had to admit, she did miss hanging out with her friends and going dancing.

Besides, what was the harm in going out for one night?

The young female drank her sip of water by the bar, while Olette and Kairi had their separate beverages of alcohol.

Kairi turned to the blonde, her drink swirling in her hands, "So..._**Mrs**_. Chambers, which lucky guy are you going to be dancing with tonight?"

Namine giggled from her cousin's slurred question, "No one. I'm only going to dance with my husband to be, Kairi."

Olette sighed in disappointment, "Aww come on, Namine. I understand being loyal! But these are your last nights in being a free woman!"

"Yeah, live it up a little!" The redhead encouraged softly, taking a sip of her drink.

The girl blushed and simply declined, "Sorry, I just want to sit here and enjoy the music."

The brunette snickered, "Maybe it's because she's afraid Kairi, and she'll begin having second thoughts in marrying Ventus."

Namine blushed from Olette's accusation, speaking out in her defense, "That's not true!" She looked down at her half-empty glass of water, "I just don't feel comfortable with a complete stranger who I don't even know. When it's clear my heart belongs to someone else who's not even here. I'm sorry." She really was, her tone apologetic, "It just doesn't feel right."

Kairi shook her head in defeat, "It's not like you'll be _**cheating**_ on him, Nami."

"Yeah, you're not going to turn out like Kairi! Who was going to marry one guy and ran off with another~." Olette giggled playfully.

"Hey!" Namine's cousin felt slightly insulted.

It was then that a particular song came on that made Kairi squeal with joy, "Oh my God! This is my song! Olette, let's go dance!"

"But what about Namine?" Namine's best friend asked with a hint of uncertainty, not wanting to leave her behind.

The bride to be waved her hand to dismiss their concerns, "You guys go ahead and have fun! I'll go dance after I finish my drink."

"Alright~." Kairi was already wiggling her hips onto the dance floor, Olette following after her.

The music enchanted Namine's body to move slightly against her seat. She took a sip of her drink, staring down at the bottom of the glass. She could see the lights that moved energetically above them, reflecting off the mirrors of her cup. Despite the blinding lights and the beat of the music vibrating all over her body, a familiar figure came into her view from the entrance of the club.

She looked up, wondering if she was imagining things.

No, it couldn't be...Ventus?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Axel, I really don't why you're taking me out like this when I'm not in the mood." Roxas reprimanded softly under his collar.

"Hey! Come on! Your twin brother is getting married in a few days and your pissed because he's getting everything you ever wanted! A career! A hot babe to be his lovely wife! Your mother's love!"

The blond sighed heavily with agitation, "Yeah~, thanks for reminding me that I'm not Mr. Perfect."

The older male laughed, patting his best friend's back, which almost caused him to fall forward, "All I'm saying is live a little! Don't let this whole wedding thing get you down! You're still young _**and **_single! Time to get a lady tonight who you can dance and have fun with! This is a night to remember, I promise you!"

Roxas brushed his shoulders, adjusting his black blazer, "Yeah, I guess so." He looked over at the people who were dancing, "I really should stop being such a envious jerk."

"That a go, buddy! Now..." Axel slicked his hair back, "I'm going to get myself a drink and see which lovely lady I'm going to be taking home with me tonight."

His best friend looked at him with a disturbed look, "Yeah...you go do that. I'll just lounge around here and catch up with you later."

"Don't wait up for me!" He pinched his cheek teasingly, taking off towards the bar.

Roxas scowled with a small pout. He placed his hands inside his pockets, gazing around the room for anything interesting to do. There was an odd feeling inside his chest though that someone was watching him. It was an intense stare, and he wondered who it could be. He brought his gaze down and saw a petite girl with platinum blonde hair; her eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen someone possess. He was caught in a spell. Taking action, he slipped to the side and observed her more privately from behind a large fish tank.

Never realizing she was already trapped inside his heart.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

To say Namine was surprised to see him would have been an understatement. Ven usually wasn't one to go out to clubs; he was more of a restaurant or movie outing guy. Namine quickly got up from her seat, losing him from amongst the crowd of dancing people. She placed her drink on the counter of the bar, turning around to scout the area. She carefully took a couple steps forward, raising her head up to see if she could find him again. Left disappointed, she left from her post to go look for him. She couldn't have imagined it, could she? Maybe Kairi gave her something else besides water to drink; still, she didn't taste the raw sensation of liquor inside her mouth. So, her vision shouldn't be playing tricks on her.

She walked across the side, avoiding the dancing crowd from bumping into her. Grazing her fingertips against the glass of the fish tank beside her, she was caught by the beauty of the blue light. She looked through the glass filled with water, watching the fishes swim by her vision. It was then that she spotted him, Ventus; or at least she thought it was. She quickly took off to meet him on the other side, her breath hitching inside her throat. When she turned the corner, she met a lean but strong chest, arms slowly wrapping themselves around her shoulders to catch her from falling. She winced from the sudden collision, but was surprised by the unexpected tenderness.

She slowly looked up, and saw familiar blue eyes. However, they seemed darker and more intense than before. It was as if she was staring at someone else's soul that wasn't her fiancé.

Roxas was surprised to see the girl he had been staring at in front of him. Seeing her up close, she seemed even more radiant than he imagined. The glitter to her make-up shining from the disco lights above them. Even so, her eyes pierced right through him, causing his heart to accelerate to the point of bursting.

"Are...you ok?" He asked shortly, his breath fanning against her cheeks, invoking her to blush heavily from how enticing his scent was.

"Ven...Ventus." Namine stuttered with a faint voice, "What...are you doing here?"

'_Ventus...?'_ He studied her for a moment, becoming confused.

She seemed disappointed by his reaction, "It's me, Namine...your fiancé."

He quickly gazed down at the diamond made wedding ring wrapped around her slim finger.

'_She's... Ventus's fiancé!' _He shouted within his mind, alarms setting off inside his head.

"I'm surprised to see you here, you're usually not one for dancing at the discos." She spoke softly, her voice sending tremors inside his heart.

The blond stood frozen, not sure what to say, _'What should I do? I'm obviously NOT Ventus. I'm his...'_

All of a sudden she embraced him tightly to her, "I missed you." She pulled back, "You seem different a little though."

Before Roxas could even stop himself, he responded, "I wanted to see you."

His brother's fiancé blushed a brilliant color of red, "Really?"

He gulped nervously, knowing he was going to regret this, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He then thought to himself, _'She's gorgeous. Ventus, you don't know how lucky you are. I've heard so much about her from him, but...I never knew.'_

"You seem sick? Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine...I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight." He stated boldly, feeling his face grow hot from how perfect her body felt against his.

It was awkward, considering she was his twin's future wife; but he also felt, somewhat drawn to her. He couldn't explain it, only that he wanted to explore more of the night with her.

Namine giggled from his compliment, "Well, you look handsome yourself." She studied his clothes, "I never seen you wear this outfit before."

"I just bought it today." He lied.

"It sort of makes you look...dangerous." She added softly.

He chuckled from her words, finding her to be cute, "Dangerous?"

She cupped her mouth with humiliation, "I mean, in a sort of...sexy way." She felt out of breath, her chest heaving from the heat of their closeness, _'What's wrong with me? It's Ventus. My fiancé. Why am I acting like we're meeting for the first time?'_

Roxas's tongue played across his lips, feeling nervous to ask her to dance. He was after all "Ventus" for the night; he could at least enjoy it.

'_What's wrong with me though? I just met the girl and I'm acting like I'm her lover.' _He soon frowned from the realization, _'Even though I'm not.'_

"It's weird." She caught his attention quickly, making him curious, "I can't put my finger on it, but you're just different to me tonight. Like...we're meeting for the first time. But that's strange, right?"

He smiled warmly at her, not wanting to break this moment, "I don't think so. Maybe in someway we are; like bringing back a memory?"

"Or starting a new one?" She added sweetly, tangling her fingers into his hands.

Catching him off guard she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. Roxas's heart stopped beating, leaving his body motionless. His eyes widened in shock, falling forward a bit so that his forehead touched hers. Her lips were so soft and warm, perfection. It was like she was breathing life back into him, reviving his soul from inside a dead corpse. Ventus, he had this magic everyday, no wonder his brother was so happy.

And it was only a peck! He couldn't imagine if it was anything more!

Namine pulled away, fiddling her nose against his. She licked her lips, finding his taste to also have changed. It wasn't sweet like candy; it was salty and tender. Oddly enough, she liked this flavor and combination a lot more too.

"Are you using a new toothpaste?" She asked softly, trying to decipher why his lips felt different against hers.

"Um...you could say that." Roxas answered nervously, _'Do NOT let her kiss you again, Roxas! It will be the death of you!'_

The blonde bride to be furrowed sadly, "Ventus, you're acting strange." Her shoulders slumped, her excitement in seeing him depleting, _'Why does he seem so distant?'_

'_Great, I knew I shouldn't have lied. Now how the hell am I going to get out of this situation?' _He then pondered deeper, _'Why did I lie in the FIRST place?'_

Namine frowned from his expression; he seemed disturbed by something, "Ven...? Are you...having second thoughts?"

"Second thoughts?" Roxas asked aloud, feeling confused.

"About marrying me." She finished, doubt filling her heart.

"No, of course not." He answered softly, bringing her close without any intention of taking advantage of her, "I want to marry you, and only you." He gulped and soothed his hands against her bare arms, amazed of how delicate her skin was, "Are you having second thoughts about me?"

A part of him pleaded for her to say yes, but fat chance in that happening.

Her eyes seem to glow, making him anticipate her answer, "Never. I could never have second thoughts."

Roxas was left disappointed, but what else was he going to expect? He was pretending to be his own _**brother**_, Namine's future husband. All of this wasn't supposed to be right or change anything in the first place. It was foolish of him to think one night could even mean anything to her. If only she knew the real him, but; he was too afraid to be someone she could never love. So, why not be the one she at least did?

By prolonging this identity, he was falling for her faster than he ever anticipated with anyone before. In the end, it didn't stop him from treasuring this moment.

"Hey..." He caught her attention, her hair framing her heart-shaped face, "Would you like to dance with me?" He couldn't help but to twirl some of her strands between his fingers.

She beamed happily, "Do you have to ask twice?"

He chuckled lowly, "I'm not sure, because the fair lady didn't give me an answer."

She was surprised and charmed by his words, "I would love to, but..." She giggled and added softly, "You know I can't dance."

"Neither can I." He answered sincerely with a light toss of his shoulders, "But for you, I think I can perform a miracle."

Lacing his arm around hers, they strolled over to the dance floor. Namine felt awkward by the beat of the music that was currently playing, blushing heavily from how close other couples were around them. They were grinding and rubbing their hands against places Namine thought was shameful to do in public. Roxas noticed how uncomfortable she felt, wrapping his hands around her hips.

He brought his lips over to her ear, and whispered huskily, "We don't have to dance like them." He leaned back and gazed down at her flustered eyes, "Just move with me, nothing else. I'll lead, and I promise, I won't let you fall."

She closed her eyes, listening to his suggestion while blocking everyone else from their view.

Swaying her hips, she laced her arms around his neck, "Take me away." She requested in a frail voice.

Smiling from her words, Roxas did just that, gripping his hands tightly around her. Without much warning, he took one of her hands off from his neck. Namine was left stunned when he twirled her around, bringing her back against him. Her face became hot when he melded their bodies together, swaying her hips slowly into his pelvic area. It was then that instincts took over her, and she actually began to enjoy the contact. He bowed his lips over to her neck, breathing in her scent. With one hand around her waist, and the other around her hand he led her step by step, their bodies moving in perfect symmetry.

That's when Utada Hikaru's popular song "My Sanctuary" came on. It was the remix version, sprouting the disco beams to go berserk. The duo took the energy, and allowed it to travel through their bodies. Roxas snaked his hands up her thigh, dangerously lifting her dress up. Namine moaned slightly from the erotic gesture, almost feeling aroused by it. Ventus wasn't one to treat her body like this, he always seemed embarrassed to touch her in anyway sexual. This "man" though was different. He ravished her, almost feeling like he desperately needed her.

She liked it, this need; this desire. It made her feel...wanted. Actually _loved_.

Their breathings became irregular, everyone staring at them from the platform. Sweat leaked off from the roots of their hair, glistening their bodies from the heat and friction. Namine's heart accelerated, ecstatic over how well they were performing together. He soon flipped her in the air, creating a cartwheel over his shoulders until she landed safely back into his arms.

"Ventus!" She exclaimed aloud in alarm, letting out a short laugh, _'I never expected he had skills like these!'_

Roxas winced, not liking that name at all, "Do you want to stop?" He whispered hoarsely.

She panted against him, her body still dancing uncontrollably into his, "No." She simply stated, enjoying herself too much.

She whipped her hair off her face, her face flushed, "Do you?"

He dipped her body back, holding her with grace and balance, "Never..." He then sadly inputted, "But this night will end soon...for the both of us."

Confused on what he meant, she was dragged back up for another round.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Axel wasn't striking well with the ladies tonight, coming out empty handed with no date to bring home. He huffed with frustration, drinking his beverage down before wiping his face clean.

"I think it's about time Roxas and I leave this joint." He concluded irritably.

But when he turned around to search for his best friend, he was shocked to see him dancing with a beautiful blonde-headed girl. There was something shining on her finger though, making him realize something.

He frowned, feeling pity for his friend's smile that was stretched across his usual broody face, _'Oh buddy, how are you going to get over this one...'_

He took this as a sign that they had to leave, now; before anything worse could happen to his friend's already possible breaking heart.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Roxas was speechless for words, he couldn't find anything that would describe how wonderful she was. She was shy and hesitant, but there was something deep down that was more. Like a caged bird that was imprisoned out of security of her heart. He wanted to free that bird tonight, wanting her to spread her wings. Spreading her arms out, he made sure to capture her, providing a kick to her steps. The song was ending soon, he could feel it from the slow steady beat of the base. It vibrated into his core, sending out waves of affection from every movement they made together.

Slowly, the music began to fade, blurring his senses. Everything seemed sluggish, deleting the atmosphere to become numb. The lights twinkled almost majestically, mocking his vision and fantasy. He felt blinded, his fingertips almost grasping for some sort of support. He found that to be Namine's hands, her face growing concern.

"Honey?" He looked up at her, enlightened to see her sweet smile.

"Namine..." He whispered with a drowsy tone, his mind screaming for him to stop.

He blocked away the consequences, the shame and loneliness; providing pressure on her lips with his own. The female was stunned by his bold display of affection, returning the same amount of passion he was giving her. Their mouths opened up, tangling their tongues together in moist fervor. Roxas held her tightly to him, disposing air from his lungs and into her flushed face. Namine adjusted her head, deepening their kiss, wanting more of his unusual taste, growing addicted to it. Framing his face with her slender hands, she felt the strong motion of his muscles. His tongue slithered in a way that made her moan deeply for more. They slowly drew away from each other, memorizing the kiss as if it would disappear. Their lips tingling with an odd sensation they both couldn't explain.

Namine studied his face with bewilderment, not recognizing the person in front of her at all. Ventus, he _**never**_ kissed her like that.

Roxas was afraid she was catching on, his mouth gaping open to say something to her, "Namine...I'm..."

He closed his mouth and gulped nervously, not wanting the night to end.

The bride to be tried to form a smile, showing no doubts, "You have many surprises to show me, don't you?"

Roxas remained silent, begging the Gods to have mercy on him. If she was going to say those three words now, than he wished to be deaf. If he was going to see her walk down that aisle to another man's arms, than he wished to be blind. If he couldn't whisper those words in return, than he wished to be mute. Anything would suffice; just give him death even! Anything would be better than this punishment he was about to receive.

She smiled sweetly at him, becoming oblivious over the pain she was about to inflict on him, "I love you...Ventus."

He crumbled, falling backwards and releasing his hold on her. Namine was hurt by his sudden withdrawal, extending her hands out to him.

"Ventus...?" She asked warily.

Roxas shook his head, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Perfect, meeting the girl of his dreams like this, only to discover she belonged to the very man he envied most. Life really was a cruel joke, and didn't know how much he really despised it until now.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He stared up at her apologetically, "Forgive me, Namine. Let's forget about this night like it never happened."

"What are you saying?" She didn't understand, they were just happy just a moment ago, "Ventus you're scaring me..."

'_Roxas...!' _He wanted to correct her, but than again, this was his fault.

He created this lie, and now he was suffering for it. How could he not though? He was so drawn to her, and now, he didn't want to let go. He was probably...in love with her now.

"It's better this way, Namine. Goodbye." He surrendered peacefully, taking off from the dance floor.

"Ventus!" She called out, raising her hand up to stop him.

He ran into the crowd, hoping to lose her from chasing him.

"Ventus!" She pleaded for him to come back, _'Ventus...?' _

She soon became suspicious, not knowing if the man she was chasing really was her husband to be. Either way, it was too late for her to confirm that theory. He vanished, and with him, her heart that couldn't stop beating.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Roxas rushed over to Axel, grabbing his arm by the saloon area, "Lets go!"

The redhead didn't offer to protest, nodding in agreement. They fled from the club, entering the cold night. The two of them traveled far, finding themselves to be at the clear. Roxas stopped and hit his back against a brick wall. He slid down, covering his face from his best friend's view.

Axel shook his head, trying to catch his breath, "Buddy, what did you get yourself into now?"

The blond frowned painfully, his lungs threatening to suffocate him, "Axel...my heart won't stop beating. Make it stop...because..." He let out a cough and whimpered, _'...It hurts.'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Today was the day he was "supposed" to meet her. Ventus reserved a table for them at a restaurant for breakfast. He wanted to introduce Namine to her future brother-in-law, unaware they already surpassed from friendly handshakes.

He entered the small and fancy café, _'That's Ven for you; wanting the best for his wife I bet.'_

"Roxas!" Ventus called out excitedly, waving his hand for him to come over.

Namine was stunned to see the similarity between the two, expressing her astonishment, "Ven, you never told me your brother was your twin!" She exclaimed with disbelief.

"I didn't?" He gave her sheepish smile, "Sorry about that."

Roxas tried to shake off over how uncomfortable he was for being here, "Hi, I'm Roxas." He offered his hand out to her, which she graciously took, "Pleased to meet you, Namine."

She was silent for a moment, flinching from his tone and touch. It was familiar, recalling a faithful night not too long ago.

"Namine...?" Ven asked carefully with concern.

She shook out of her reverie, "Oh...pleased to meet you, Roxas."

He loved the way she said his name; too bad it didn't last long though. Her attention focused more on the man beside her that would never be him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He didn't remember much of the wedding, he was pretty much out of it the whole time. He didn't wish to be sober anyway during the event, drinking as much as he could to forget. Their kiss at the altar was sweet and tender. Their vows, eternal with devotion he never wanted to hear. He didn't want to accept it, but it was too late. She was Ventus, and she was his in return.

Everyone cheered for them, congratulating the couple and their matrimony. They didn't even bother considering the pain he was going through secretly behind the dark.

Roxas didn't need an eternity though; one night was all he needed. He stumbled outside in the backyard, finding the reception party to be nearly over. Axel kept telling him to probably just get himself laid tonight. It didn't matter whom it was, just someone to help him forget about her. He felt a migraine coming on, grabbing a pillar for support. He felt sick. He never was one to feel so infatuated towards someone, but somehow, she managed to do it.

'_At this point...'_ He thought humorously, _'...I'll probably go crazy.'_

That night felt like a year ago now, haunting him these pass few days like a terrible and blissful nightmare.

Almost to torment him even more, a feminine voice spoke up from behind him, "Roxas...?"

He briskly turned around, and spotted the object of his affection from these pass sleepless nights, "Nam...Namine..."

She looked so elegant in that wedding dress, almost like a princess.

She gave him a bashful smile, "What are you doing out here?"

"I...I needed to think. What's it to you?" He gruffly responded.

She giggled from his childish behavior, "Well, I know we only just met, but believe it or not...you intrigue me."

"I'm not a science experiment." He stated dully.

"Hmm, I guess Ventus didn't tell you that I specialize in Sociology." She commented softly, placing her hands behind her back, making her away over to him.

'_Please...don't come close like that.' _He warned her mentally.

"Somehow, when I look into your eyes, I see my husband." Oh, like that really helped his ego.

"I really don't know where you're going with this." He felt slightly insulted.

She leaped forward, and sat on the balcony beside him, offering him a seat next to her. He shyly accepted her request, letting out a huff.

She pouted with a hint of distress, "You really don't like me very much do you?"

"I wouldn't say that~." Roxas avoided her dewy eyes, resting his cheek over his palm. He took a glance at her, "What were you saying before?"

"Huh?" She was confused for a second.

He sighed, not feeling comfortable in being this close to her, "I mean about mine and Ventus's eyes."

She giggled, taking off her tiara, "It may sound crazy, but him and I had a wild night the other day during the week. But when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't see his soul...but of someone else." She placed a hand over heart, "It was strange...it was like I was falling in love all over again, but...with someone completely different."

"Well you're a Sociologist, shouldn't you figure this out on your own?" He suggested lowly.

"That's the thing though, ever since I met you." She looked at his deep blue orbs, "I couldn't help but to see those same eyes in you."

He blushed heavily from her observation, shaking his head, "We're twins, it's natural for you to confuse us with each other."

She didn't seem to agree, "Maybe...but maybe it was destiny telling me I was going to meet you soon."

He gave a hollow chuckle, "So what? Are you trying to tell me you love me?"

She felt humiliated and offended by his question, "No!" She shouted too quickly for comfort, "I...I could never love anyone else besides, Ventus. Besides, we just met. I could never feel that way for my own brother-in-law."

He grimaced from her confession, leading his eyes to stare up at the sky, "Namine..."

She seemed quite disturbed by how calm he was being now, "What is it?"

He gave a painful smile, "Do you think love can touch for the first time? Like..._**true**_ love."

She gave him her honest opinion, "Love can come in many forms. I guess in the end, it's up to us to see if it's worth chasing."

"About that night..." He gulped nervously, "What did it mean to you?"

She closed her eyes, wondering what he was getting at, "All I knew was, that I didn't want to lose it."

That did it for him, bowing his head down so she wouldn't be able to see his sorrow, "Too bad we can't always get what we want, huh?"

"Roxas...?" She watched as he stood up from his seat.

He spoke in nostalgic loss, "I wish I didn't have to lose it too." He quickly soon corrected himself, not wanting to be too suspicious, "But, you're lucky right? He's still beside you."

She didn't seem convinced, furrowing at what he meant, "Roxas...?"

He strolled over towards the entrance, trying to gain back his composure, "Goodbye, Namine. Let's hope that we don't ever meet again. I rather keep my distance when it comes to family anyway."

He shrugged and walked away with his hands buried inside his pockets. He loosened his tie, discarding it from around his neck. Grinding his teeth together, he resisted the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

'_I'll never forget... even...if it isn't me you love.' _He whispered silently, "I'll savor that night, because I love you."

Even it meant suffering an eternity without you.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Namine and Ventus waved at their beloved friends from inside the limo, rice flying through the air to bless their union as husband and wife. They closed the door, signaling their driver to leave. At this moment, Ven turned and kissed his beloved wife, sending shivers down her spine. She tested his kiss, showing more passion, hoping to recall that feeling she once felt when they had danced together. But no matter how much she kissed him, she just couldn't bring back that sensation.

She drew away, examining his face for any possible chance to see the man she danced with that night.

Ventus delicately held her neck, "Namine, what's wrong?"

Biting her lip, she dreaded to ask him, "Ventus...why did you want us to forget that night at the club?"

"Club? Forget?" He seemed baffled by her strange question, "What are you talking about?"

She felt perplexed by his confusion, "It was a few days ago! Remember? I went out and you surprised me. We...kissed...and danced..."

Ven scratched the back of his head and spoke sincerely, "I can't recall ever sharing a night like that with you, Nami. Are you sure you weren't dreaming when this happened?"

Her eyes opened widely like saucers, realization dawning on her. Finding the eyes of her husband's to be his usual innocent hues of azure. They weren't the same deep ocean blues she once felt threatened to drown in just a minute ago. This was her Ventus...her _**real**_ Ventus.

With one other person entering her mind, her heart dropped. An odd and empty void suddenly possessed her; acknowledging the night just like Ventus said it was.

A dream. Nothing more.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "I know, you guys hate me! It's like "Kiome, how can you end it like THAT? What about Roxas and Namine's magical night ;A;!" Sorry guys, but a song helped inspire this story. It's also a gift to a dear friend of mine. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it :). And no, I do NOT support Ventus/Namine xD."


End file.
